Field
The present disclosure relates to computer technologies, and more particularly, to a network product display method, apparatus, system, server and terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Network products may include products depending on a network, e.g. a network video, a network picture, a network e-book, a downlink link of an installation package and etc. Network companies may release network products on websites. Along with the increasing demand for network products, competition among network companies is increasingly fierce. In order to enhance competitiveness, network companies usually choose to open more network products to users.
In practical applications, after producing or obtaining a network product, the network company may release the network product on a website, so that the user may, via a terminal used by the user, access the website, download the network product from the website and display the network product. For example, after a video is newly obtained, the network company may release the video on a video website. The terminal used by the user may access the video website, download the video from the video website and play the video, and the user may watch the video via the terminal.
In a procedure of implementing the present invention, the inventor discovers the following defects of related technologies. When many network products are released on the website, numerous resources of a server of the website are occupied, thereby causing a lot of burdens to the server.